


分成两半的加泰罗尼亚人

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 警官和大画家。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	分成两半的加泰罗尼亚人

“你叫什么名字？”

“你难道不知道这是谁的画展吗？”

“我问你叫什么名字。”

那双蓝眼睛的主人一动不动地盯了他一会儿，然后心烦意乱地一摆手。“…杰拉德。”他说，“杰拉德·皮克。”

拉莫斯在纸上潦草地写了一笔。“那么，你丢失的是哪一幅画？”

画家立刻露出了咄咄逼人的刁蛮神色。“听着，我已经详细地向你们描述过了它的尺寸大小，大致的丢失时间，并提供了所有的宾客名单。如果你不能够做到足够专业，那就换个警——”

“画的内容是什么？”

“哈！这不是你们的分内之事——”

警官忍无可忍，啪地一声把记录本拍在桌子上，两手按着桌沿俯下身来逼近画家的鼻尖。“你给我听好，如果你决定报了警，那么就意味着它已经在我的职权范围内。告诉我画的内容是什么。”

皮克愤怒地盯着他，过了一会儿，他的目光渐渐失神。“一个人。”他说，声音变得干涩，往后靠在那张几分钟前还叫他坐立不安的椅子背上，“一个男人。”

拉莫斯干巴巴地合上了本子。“谢谢您提供的关键情报，我们会将其记录在案，一旦有线索就会立即联系您。”

“我就知道，‘记录在案’，然后这事儿就会像所有无足轻重的脚踏车偷窃案、公交扒手那样石沉大海，你们马德里人一贯如此！”

“非常抱歉。”警官冷冷地说，“不过我来自塞维利亚。”

“melon！！”隔着整整两个办公室隔间也能听到拉莫斯的叫喊声，正在整整两摞等待着加班处理的材料报告旁边猛打瞌睡的阿森西奥猛然被惊醒，他抬起一只眼皮来，警惕地往外瞄了瞄，然后不巧看到了正趴在他对面的桌子上伏案大睡的伊斯科。阿森西奥把身子往外挪了挪，从废纸篓里随手捡出一团垃圾，力道精准地向对面丢去。

老队长悠然的腔调：“所以你已经做好了皮克的笔录，对吗？”伊斯科被砸醒了，伴随着两声猪哼，和一句地道的安达卢西亚口音的脏话，马拉加人抬起头来，用拳头揉了揉眼睛，迷惑地看向他。阿森西奥用手指了指门外。

“嘿iker，你看，这不公平！交给我处理的应当是刑事案件，凶杀案！如果你再把这种娇生惯养、自以为是的小少爷推给我，我就申请调休三个月！”停顿了三秒，变得更加愤怒，“而且，他画的那都是些什么东西？这是对我艺术审美观的一次极大的羞辱！到底是脑子有什么问题的人才会特地过来偷他的画啊？”阿森西奥和伊斯科交换了一个眼神，意味深长地点点头。他们一致认为这位副队长咆哮起来的样子更像一只抓不到毛线球的暴躁不堪的橘猫。

“很抱歉nene，我不是很懂艺术，不过。”卡西利亚斯笑了起来，腾出一只空杯子来放在桌子上，提起水壶把水倒进去，推给他，“他在巴塞罗那是个很有名气的艺术家，60年代以来，极简主义、抽象主义大行其道，而他们说他是西班牙当代最富有创造力和古典风范的现实主义画家，这是他第一次在马德里举办画展，丢失了对他来说很重要的画作。耍点脾气在可以被谅解的范畴之内，对吗？”

“我干吗在乎他的感受？”塞维利亚人的态度相当坚定，“让他去死吧，我再也不要见到他。让其他片区的警官来处理他！”

年长者的语气变得颇为无奈：“nene…上个月你的档案上有两次暴力执法的记录，按照规定在接下来一个月的时间里你本应该只能从事相关的文书工作。你总不能再对这个挑挑拣拣了。”

拉莫斯的气焰一下子瘪了。

“好了到点了我下班了，晚安melon。”他垂头丧气地说，拖着沉重的步履慢慢滑过走廊，途径某个办公室门口后却又忽然折回来，用手掌响亮地拍了两下门框。“加班快乐小伙子们！”他高声说，带着十足的恶意笑容，在伊斯科和阿森西奥惊恐和仇恨的目光护送下心满意足地离开了。

傍晚是拉莫斯最喜欢的时间，这意味着他可以短暂地从马德里警官这项平凡的职业里抽离出来，去装进任何一个他想要的自己里。今天他在头上扣了一顶红色的贝雷帽，把手抄进衣服里，大摇大摆地穿过三个街区，然后走进一家灯火璀璨的酒吧。

他点了一杯淡啤，他的职业操守不容许他在工作日的晚上喝得烂醉。大多数的时间里他和熟悉的酒保有一搭没一搭地聊天，向漂亮的女孩儿举杯致意，然后点一两首歌，偶尔他会抱着吉他跳上去加入那帮疯疯癫癫的歌手，不过不是现在。在许多个夜晚里他都这样度过，他觉得很放松，他在这里如鱼得水。

不过世界上总是不乏有喝得烂醉的家伙…他从人群中发现了某个漫无目的的身影，半倚在桌子上，像是马上快要失去重心。最开始拉莫斯不以为意，然后他发现了那双蓝眼睛。

他跳下来，走过去，抓住了他的肩膀。“你在酗酒吗，杰拉德·皮克？”

那双忧伤的、湿漉漉的、与白天判若两人的蓝眼睛抬起来，看了他一眼。“抱歉，警官，请坐。”他哑着嗓音说，褪去了所有的尖锐的棱角和恶意，他的尾音甚至有点变软。

“噢，不要紧。”拉莫斯坦然拉开椅子，在他对面坐下，回答道，“这是我的酒吧，我可以请你喝一杯。”

皮克怀疑地看了他一眼。“马德里的警官还能兼职酒吧老板吗？”

“它记在我哥哥的名下，而事实上呢，店内所有的装横都由我自己着手操办。”拉莫斯耸了下肩膀，充满欣喜地环顾了一圈自己心爱的酒吧。

“噢。”皮克的目光时而清晰时而涣散，他喃喃地说，“我就说这家老板的品味怎么会这么差…”

拉莫斯：“………”

拉莫斯：“你喝多了，最好赶快给我离开这里，你找得到门吗？”

皮克试了一下。“恐怕不行。”他很诚实地说。

自尊心严重受辱恼羞成怒的拉莫斯探身上前一把揪住他的领子。“那也不行，你给我马上——”皮克的身子晃了一下，一串车钥匙从他掌心里滑了出来，掉在地板上，混在鼓点声和喧嚷的人声里，变成一声闷响。然后，紧接着，巴塞罗那人的脑袋低了下去，他的脸颊和鼻尖带着浓重的酒气，以一个非常可疑的角度贴在拉莫斯的手腕上，然后是平稳而巨大的呼吸声，他睡着了。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯维持着一个威胁不成反成拥抱的姿势，彻底地僵在了原地。


End file.
